


Merry

by sakuramar



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramar/pseuds/sakuramar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentimientos de usopp despues de la pelea, ubicado en la saga Water seven</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry

**Author's Note:**

> Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.
> 
> Advertencias: si no han visto todo el anime o manga spoiler (?) de Water seven. posible OCC (?)

Y ahí estaba el tendido en la cama, como carajos termino así, dios, estaba herido y solo, las dos cosas porque así quiso;  bueno no estaba completamente solo, por lo menos Luffy se compadeció de él y le dejo quedarse con Merry, no sabía que sentir al respecto, si enojarse más con  su ex-capitán o sentirse agradecido, …todo era tan confuso, se quejo de  que dejaban  a los nakamas que eran inútiles y va él y deja a sus nakamas, no que ellos fueran inútiles, no, para nada, después de todo ellos eran monstruosamente fuertes, eso no cambiaba el hecho de haberle echado más sal a la herida, pues les dejo cuando tienen problemas mayores, en que lo convierte eso, aunque irónicamente esa era una fuerte razón para no deshacerse del Merry, no es que Merry fuera más valioso que los otros, pero Merry era su nakama especial, no solo porque se lo regalo kaya, sino porque le recordaba su antiguo tesoro, su aldea; donde estaban sus recuerdos de la niñez, los recuerdos de su madre…desde ya ,que no era un niño chiquito, pero no estaba preparado para dejarlo ir, no aun, además había visto a Merry o su esencia, no podía permitir que muriera solo, simplemente no podía abandonar a un nakama herido y a punto de morir, justo como estaba él en esos momentos,  y así regresaba a lo mismo, lo que le estaba dando dolor de cabeza, pues él había dejado a sus amigos, solos con los problemas que tenían, Robín se había ido, no tenían barco, les habían robado el dinero…y ahora no tenían mentiroso, si era un inútil cobarde mentiroso…

Aun así no se arrepentía de nada, tal vez si se lo repetía muchas veces terminaría creyéndoselo, ya estaba empezando a llorar de nuevo, cuando escucho otro sollozo, recordándole que no era el único que extrañaba a toda la tripulación y también que no estaba solo, después escucho un murmullo que decía gracias o a lo mejor solo fue su imaginación, entre tanto pensar termino dormido.


End file.
